


Steven's Secret

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Y/N has been very busy lately with juggling her job, studies and spending time with Steve Rogers, her boyfriend of two years, causing Steve to distance himself from her. What will happen when she hears him talking to Sharon about telling his girlfriend where he's been for the last three weeks?
Relationships: Platonic James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Platonic James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Steven's Secret

Y/N and Steve have been dating for almost two years and for most of those years, the pair have been sickeningly happy, but lately, that seems to have changed. Steve has been avoiding her for the past three weeks, avoiding her calls and messages, getting up long before her and coming to bed long after she had fallen asleep, blowing her off with flimsy excuses of hanging out with Sam and Bucky when both of them claimed not to have seen him all day, and just the other day he had come home smelling like another woman's perfume.

Sure Y/N hadn't been at home as much lately since she was working on a big project that would help cement her career as a writer while also attending classes, working on papers, and studying for her finals to get her doctorate in English Literature, but she always made sure that she spent time with Steve so that he didn't feel neglected. She pondered all of this, looking for an explanation, or maybe a solution, as she slowly made her way to the kitchen for breakfast on Saturday morning.

She was just passing by the door to Steve's office when she heard loud voices coming from inside, sounding like Steve and Sharon. She hesitantly crept closer to the closed door and tilted her head to try and hear what they were saying.

"You need to tell her Steve!" Sharon was saying, "She deserves to know what's been happening these last few weeks, who you've been going to see and why!"

"I know that Sharon! I'm just waiting for the right moment," Steve sighs deeply and she can just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, or maybe running his hands through his hair, "I'll tell her tonight, I'll order in her favorite food, light a few of those scented candles she likes, and I'll come clean about everything. I just hope that she can forgive me for keeping secrets from her when I know how important honesty is to her..." he trails off and y/n can no longer bear to stand there listening to how Steve is planning on telling her about how he's been seeing someone else.

Clapping a hand over her mouth so that she doesn't make a sound, she creeps past the door before sprinting down the hall. She slides into the kitchen just as the first tears fall and a heartbroken sob wrenches its way from her throat. Bucky, who had been busy making pancakes in a t-shirt and sweatpants with his hair tied back in a bun, spins around with the spatula in hand to see one of his best friends crumple to the floor. He quickly tosses the spatula aside and turns the burner off, moving the pan before hurrying to her side, wrapping both arms securely around her waist as she cries into his chest.

"Doll, what's wrong? What happened?" he asks gently once most of her crying had subsided as he slowly rubs comforting circles into her back.

"I-it's Steve, he's seeing someone else," she hiccoughs as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks, unable to believe that anyone could be unfaithful to the woman in his arms, she was quite literally the closest he's ever gotten to meeting an angel.

"I heard him and Sharon in his office. She was telling him that he had to tell me what's been going on these last few weeks, and he said that he would do it tonight. I know that I've been very busy these last few weeks, but I've always made time for him, no matter what. Did I drive him into someone else's arms?" she asks as she pulls away from her friend's hold.

"No, doll, you've been the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, and if that punk can't see how hard you're trying to make everything work, then that's his loss, not yours," he replies hotly, "I'll tell you what, give me five minutes to put the batter in the fridge and get changed then meet me in the garage and I'll take you to my favorite diner in all of Brooklyn before we spend the day getting lost in the crowds of New York."

"Okay," she agrees with another soft sniffle before getting up from the floor with Bucky's help. She goes back to her room to clean up her face, change into jeans, a t-shirt and converse, brush her hair, and grab her purse before heading down to the garage to wait for Bucky.

He's already there, twirling the keys to his Audi around his finger. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady," he says in a posh voice while offering his arm which draws out the first real laugh she's had in weeks.

"Why thank you m'lord," she responds in an equally posh voice, wrapping her arm around his as they walk to the car.

Bucky drives her to a small, hole-in-the-wall diner in Brooklyn where they both get coffee, mushroom omelets, and apple pie for breakfast and desert. Once they've paid the check they spend the day getting lost in the stores of New York, trying on ridiculous outfits and taking pictures of each other. They decide on pizza for lunch before wandering down Central Park. All in all, it's a good day, since Bucky does everything in his power to distract her thoughts from Steve, even if he really wanted to slap some sense into his childhood friend.

Once the sun has set the pair make their way back to the tower, parting in the common room with a warm hug and a promise to do a friend's day again soon. Y/N slowly makes her way back to her and Steve's apartment, every step filling her stomach with dread. She pushes the door open and cautiously steps inside. The only available light comes from the hundreds of candles that line every available surface along with delicate red rose petals while soft classical music drifts from the speakers. The coffee table and couches had been pushed out of the way to make room for the picnic spread out in the middle of the floor with Steve standing next to it looking freshly showered and incredibly soft in a grey henley and black sweatpants, his hair still damp yet fluffy.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," he says with a soft smile as he approaches her to kiss her sweetly. "I hope you're hungry because I ordered all your favorites. Did you have a good day?" he asks, taking her coat before leading her over to the picnic.

She couldn't answer around the lump forming in her throat so she merely nodded, forcing a smile.

"I have something to confess," Steve sighs once they're seated.

However before she interrupts him before he can continue, "I know where this is going, and before you say anything I want you to know that I understand completely why you did it, I've been very busy lately and I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I should have. I'm sure that I can find a new apartment, I might just need a few days, in the meantime, I can move my stuff to one of the empty apartments so that we don't have to see each other-"

Before she can continue rambling Steve cuts her off, "What are you talking about? Why would you move? What's going on?" he asks, confused as to what she's talking about.

"I heard you and Sharon talking this morning Steve, I know that you're seeing someone else and this whole dinner is your way of telling me that we're over," she says, her tone not betraying the turmoil she feels inside.

"What?! No! That's not what this is! That's not what's going on at all!" Steve exclaims, rushing to reassure his best girl that she's the only girl for him. "I've been taking massage classes for the last three weeks because I noticed how stressed you've been with everything that's going on and I wanted to do something nice for you by giving you a massage. The reason why Sharon knows is she walked in when I was going through the course options and gave me the name of a contact who could help me. I finished the course on Wednesday and she's been bugging me to tell you ever since, but I've been stalling because I wanted it to be as perfect as you are. Sweetheart, you mean absolutely everything to me and I could never, ever cheat on you, the very idea of that makes me sick to my stomach in a way that I haven't been since the New Year's Eve party when Thor brought his friends with him!" Steve exclaims, kneeling onto his knees and cupping her face gently in his hands, kissing away the tears that had started to fall during his confession.

"Please, believe me, sweetheart," he whispers, his lips hovering above her own.

"I believe you," she nods before pushing up to meet him in a soft kiss that says more than words ever could. They spend the next few moments just basking in each other's presence before they pull away. They spend the entire dinner hand-feeding each other small bites of food and trading soft kisses.

Once all the food was gone she went into their bedroom and stripped down to her pink lace boyshorts and laid down on the bed on her stomach with her arms at her sides. Steve walked in with a small holder on different scented aromatherapy oils. He uncorked a few of them, the scent of lavender, rose and jasmine perfuming the air as he mixed them with the carrier oil before pouring some into his palms and rubbing them together to warm them up.

"Just lay back and relax, sweetheart, I promise that I'll take good care of you," he whispers in her ear before kissing the back of her neck. He started at her shoulders, his fingers digging into her soft skin to work out the knots in her muscles as she let out an appreciative groan. He slowly worked his way down her back, arms and legs before coming back up.

By the time he had finished, she was completely boneless as she lay on the bed, snoring softly. Steve let out a soft chuckle as he went to wash his hands and grab a t-shirt for her. He dressed her in the soft grey cotton before tucking her under the covers, sliding in beside her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her forehead softly. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered before letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
